La O Na Makuahine (episode)
La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day) is the premiere of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0 It is also the first episode to have Michelle Borth's character of Catherine Rollins in the opening credits and as such, Borth becomes a member of the main cast and also a series regular. Synopsis While Steve struggles to digest the shocking news that his mother, who supposedly died in a car bombing some twenty years ago, is the mysterious Shelburne, Chin is on the warpath, seeking revenge for his wife's death, forcing the team into a final showdown against Frank Delano and his crew. Plot In Japan, Steve McGarrett struggles to come to terms with the revelation that Shelburne is his supposedly dead mother, Doris McGarrett, with Doris revealing that she was a secret agent tasked with eliminating Wo Fat's father and that Doris subsequently faked her own death to protect her family although Steve later angrily tells his mother that Wo Fat had John McGarrett killed anyway. As the two talk, back in Hawaii, Kono Kalakaua is pulled to safety by her boyfriend, Adam Noshimuri, Adam having been alerted to the situation by Chin. As that happens, Chin attempts to save his wife, Dr. Malia Waincroft, but she ultimately succumbs to her injuries and dies, leaving Chin greatly devastated. Frank Delano, who Chin was blackmailed into signing out of prison, also helps break Wo Fat out of prison. Steve and Doris return to Hawaii, with Danny Williams meeting them at the airport and informing them that Wo Fat has escaped and that Malia has died. In the morgue, the H50 team regroup and attempt to come to terms with recent events. Fearing for his mother's safety, Steve has Doris placed under the protection of Steve's girlfriend, Catherine Rollins. Delano and Wo Fat meet, with Delano asking Wo Fat to help him smuggle drugs out of Hawaii. In exchange, Delano will give Wo Fat Shelburne's location. The H50 team soon discover that Delano and his crew are posing as cleaners to help repair the damaged Honolulu Police Department Headquarters, and, furthermore, that the group have also killed five innocent workers so that they could claim the dead men's identities and sneak into the HPD Headquarters undetected. Despite their best efforts, Delano's team is caught in a traffic jam just as the H50 team arrives, triggering an intense gunfight that sees Kono shoot Devon Akina, the man who dumped her into the ocean, while Steve and Danny dispatch the others as Chin heads straight for Delano. Akina uses his last breath to reveal that Wo Fat knows where Doris is before he dies seconds later. Chin eventually catches up with Delano and kills Delano in cold blood, ultimately avenging Malia. Wo Fat escapes after Doris fires three shots. Steve sends Doris away from the island to protect her from Wo Fat, but as her plane departs, Danny shows up and reveals that she fired the three shots into the ground, making Steve wonder why she apparently let Wo Fat escape. Notes * First time in the rebooted series that Chin Ho kills a suspect in cold blood. * The scene where a helicopter uses a grappling hook (by lifting the armored car where Wo Fat is in transit to a U.S. Marshals aircraft) and dropping it in the ocean) along with deep sea divers armed with spear guns could be deemed as an homage to the James Bond franchise - the plot was similar to the films Thunderball, You Only Live Twice, and Licence To Kill, using the deep sea as part of the plot. * McGarrett's love interest who served on the U.S.S. Enterprise becomes part of the main cast as a member of the U.S. Naval Intelligence. The real-life Enterprise is scheduled for decommissioning. Deaths * Dr. Malia Waincroft dies from her wounds. * Chin Ho Kelly killed Frank Delano. Continuity Break * In the sunset scene after Doris' plane pulls away, Danny's Camaro drives up to the hanger with its headlights off. When the scene cuts to the view looking into the hanger with Steve right in front of the stopping Camaro, the Camaro's headlights are on - lighting the thigh down of Steve's cargo pants. Quotes Danny Williams: On the phone you said you were bringing Shelburne back. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, this is Shelburne. Doris McGarrett: You can call me "Mom". At least someone should. Danny Williams: Mom? Whose mom? Steve McGarrett: That would be mine. Doris McGarrett: (Introducing herself to Danny) Doris McGarrett. Danny Williams: Danny Williams. You know, for a woman who died in a car bomb 20 years ago, you are remarkably well put together. Doris McGarrett: You married? Danny Williams: Uh, no, not anymore. Doris McGarrett: Kids? Danny Williams: I do, I have a daughter named Grace. Uh, best thing that came out of my marriage. Doris McGarrett: You ever think about going for round two? Danny Williams: I'd actually rather get kicked in the face with a golf shoe. Steve McGarrett: Son of a bitch. He wants a full inquiry into the Delano release. Doris McGarrett: Steven. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry Danny Williams: Oh, yeah, watch your mouth, Steven. Doris McGarrett: That goes for you, too, smart-ass. Steve McGarrett: Thanks for coming. LT Catherine Rollins: Thanks for calling me. So, uh, your mom faked her own death and she's Shelburne. Well, if you didn't have mommy issues before this... Steve McGarrett: Cute. LT Catherine Rollins: I try. Danny Williams: '''I got... What, are you trying to get rid of me? '''Steve McGarrett: No, I'm just saying, Boo Boo, okay? Danny Williams: '''Boo Boo? '''Steve McGarrett: Boo Boo is a term of endearment. Danny Williams: '''Oh, I know what it is, but if you are going to give me a sidekick name, a ridiculous sidekick name, I should be consulted first. '''Steve McGarrett:Okay, so bears are out. Danny Williams: '''They are out. '''Frank Delano: You're not gonna do it. You said it yourself. You're not a dirty cop Chin. Only a dirty cop would shoot an unarmed man. Chin takes a look at Delano and shoots him. Trivia * Michelle Borth is now upgraded from recurring to regular series. |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- |Dr. Malia Waincroft |Reiko Aylesworth |Chin's wife and a doctor who dies from injuries sustained from being attacked by Frank Delano's men. |- |Frank Delano |William Baldwin |A corrupt cop who wants revenge against H50. Dies after being shot dead by Chin in revenge for Delano's men killing Chin's wife, Malia. |- |Devon Akina |Karl Herlinger |Nicknamed "Toothpick", he's the man responsible for dumping Kono into the ocean. During the gunfight, Kono fatally shoots him with Akina telling her that Wo Fat is after Shelburne- Steve's mother, Doris. |} |- |Sergeant Moore |Kimo Moore |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Maria Gold |Danielle Delaunay |A woman who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Season Premiere Episodes